


Court of Echeverias

by aspiringWatcher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringWatcher/pseuds/aspiringWatcher
Summary: We etched our laws as a memory of the world that never was into the ruins of the Garden.One day, you shall make the world whole again.
Kudos: 4





	Court of Echeverias

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have started this, and yet here I am.
> 
> Don't mind the chapter length. I don't want to make these long in any capacity.

The skies are black and singed with red of the coming dawn, and you are running hive.

You are never late. Alternia does not forgive shortcomings. Unfortunately, you are a shortcoming by yourself.  
Aberration. Mutant. Filthblood, with imperial red running through your veins. Each breath you take is a “FUCK YOU” to every single thing the law stands for.

In a few sweeps, you will be named, and since then you will always have been Karkat Vantas. Therefore, you shall be referred to as such.  
Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you claw at the door handle and you finally rip it open and fuck this you're finally safe inside.

You crash onto the couch and finally acknowledge the rattling of your caretaker.  
“Yes, yes, I know, not safe, fuck off,” you mutter as you push your lusus' claw away. “I had to do this, meet him somewhere safe, I don't have the liberty-”  
Your lusus snaps its claws once, twice, thrice, and roars something you hear as a mix of concern and resigned approval. You respond by standing up and pulling its frame into an uncharacteristic hug.  
You let go in a moment, and slowly walk off to your respiteblock, where you crash onto your chair next to your husktop. You boot it up with a kick, and cram the drive grub into the port.  
A minute passes, and the client boots up.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \-- 

TA: ok.  
TA: kk, diid you put the grub iin.  
CG: YES.  
CG: OF FUCKING COURSE I DID.  
TA: iit 2hould be workiing now.  
TA: a22umiing you do not reveal your addre22 to anyone, a2 long a2 you do not remove the grub, you wiill be 2afe from trackiing.  
TA: plea2e dont ruiin the grub, iit co2t2 a lot.  
CG: CAN'T YOU FIND SOMETHING CHEAPER?  
TA: 2ure kk, ju2t let me walk iinto the dii2count jamgrub 2hop and a2k for a dii2count jamgrub 2o that even a pandead drone could ju2t walk two your hiive the moment you flip your 2hiit, whiich ii2 a thiing you do con2tantly.  
CG: THAT IS WRONG, I DO NOT FLIP MY SHIT ALL THE TIME.  
TA: you are doiing iit now.  
CG: I AM NOT FLIPPING MY SHIT.  
TA: you are.  
CG: I AM NOT.  
TA: you are.  
CG: I AM NOT AND I FEEL LIKE YOU ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME FLIP MY SHIT WITH YOUR WEIRD BRAIN.  
TA: ok vanta2.  
TA: fiir2t of all, doiing that ii2 not a thiing ii can do.  
TA: 2econd, ii don’t need my p2ychiic power2 to make you fliip your 2hiit.  
TA: you are more than capable of doiing that to your2elf, and you currently are doiing that.  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
TA: thank2 ii wiill pa22.  
TA: oh and kk  
TA: there2 a friiend of miine you should get iin touch wiith.  
CG: IS THAT FRIEND SOMEONE LIKE ARADIA.  
CG: THANKS, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW MORE BONE FREAKS.  
TA: 2he ii2 a good friiend of miine  
TA: 2o plea2e try not two embara22 me  
CG: NO PROMISES ARE MADE.  
TA: also you owe me an apology  
CG: WHAT.  
TA: psyche  
TA: hi karkat!  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK SOLLUX.  
TA: i'm at sollux's stem!  
TA: also bones are cool and calling me a “bone freak” is not the insult you think it is.  
CG: WHY DON'T YOU WRITE THIS FROM YOUR OWN ACCOUNT ARADIA.  
TA: becau2e we are 2hariing the keyboard and wa2tiing our tiime talkiing to you kk.  
TA: anyway, 2he ii2 goiing to contact you 2oon.  
CG: DID YOU GIVE HER MY HANDLE?  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK SOLLUX.  
CG: I HAVE TO ASK YOU THIS AGAIN BECAUSE YOU MANAGED TO SHOCK ME THAT MUCH AGAIN.  
TA: ii diidnt giive her anythiing.  
CG: THEN WHY DOES SHE ALREADY KNOW MY HANDLE?  
TA: long 2tory.  
CG: WHAT IS SHE LIKE?  
TA: you wiill liike her.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] \-- 

You hit your long-suffering keyboard and groan. What the fuck is Sollux thinking? Why is he so insistent on bringing you in touch with all these people?  
Your chat client responds to your suffering with a beep of a notification.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is final.


End file.
